


Rachel can have a little cowboy, as a treat

by Venbeth



Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth
Summary: Art raised his eyebrows in shock, exhaled deeply and pinched his nose.“Rachel. You are telling me that you slept with Raylan Givens while investigating a suspect, therefore allowing them to escape.”Rachel swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “Yes, sir.”
Relationships: Rachel Brooks/Raylan Givens, Raylan Givens/Original Female Character, Raylan Givens/Tim Gutterson, pretty much Raylan/everyone in the office
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Rachel can have a little cowboy, as a treat

**Author's Note:**

> Megatonsaloon on tumblr made this post (https://megatonsaloon.tumblr.com/post/614153706538254336/rachel-can-and-also-probably-should-do-better-but):  
> "I remember the first time I watched Justified s4 very vividly because almost immediately after Raylan messily breaks up with that bartender Rachel is revealed to be in the midst of a tense divorce and me n my mom had been predicting them getting together since s1 so we were like “oh god this is it, it’s finally happening” and then it DIDN’T and it was such a fucking let down that our joint disappointment is imprinted permanently on my brain.  
> Rachel can and also probably should do better but I still think she should’ve gotten a little cowboy, like as a treat. I think she deserved that much."
> 
> It stuck with me. I was thinking about the post the other day and I wrote an entire scene based off it and it was amazing but it is now lost to my memory. So have this thing I whipped up in like fifteen minutes.

Art raised his eyebrows in shock, exhaled deeply and pinched his nose. 

“Rachel. You are telling me that you slept with Raylan Givens while investigating a suspect, therefore allowing them to escape.”

Rachel swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “Yes, sir.”

“Is there anyone here Raylan hasn’t slept with? Norma?” Art looked desperately at the fifty-five-year-old on the other side of the office. She blushed. “Jesus H. Christ,” he muttered under his breath. _Raylan really gets around_. He surveyed the room once more before turning back to Rachel, standing in front of him. “Right, well I’ll have to take you off this case. I should really stop you working together at all but I can’t afford that. Tim – you can work this one with Raylan.”

“Afraid not,” came the dry drawl, Tim leaning back in his chair. “I sucked Raylan off in the back of the surveillance van last week.”

There were not words for Art to express the way he felt so he just said “Jesus” again and slammed his office door behind him.


End file.
